2015 USA Grand Prix
The USA Grand Prix was the second round of the 2015 season. Ferrari's Sebastian Vettel took his second pole of the season, just one week removed from his win at Bahrain, where he also took pole. Aarava started third. Sebastian Vettel rebounded from his lap 1 incident to take fastest lap with a 1:40.516. However, it was the McLaren of Jenson Button who took the suprise race win. Top 10 Starting Grid # Sebastian Vettel - Ferrari # Daniil Kvyat - Red Bull # Aarava - McLaren # Kimi Raikkonen - Ferrari # Jenson Button - McLaren # Daniel Ricciardo - Red Bull # Lewis Hamilton - Mercedes # Nico Rosberg - Mercedes # Romain Grosjean - Lotus # Nico Hulkenberg - Force India The Race The first turn saw pole sitter Sebastian Vettel get squeezed off the track by Daniil Kvyat. While getting back on the track, Vettel got into his teammate, Kimi Raikkonen, he then spun into Daniel Ricciardo and Nico Rosberg. Everyone involved would continue. Kvyat's questionable driving allowed the young Russian to take the early lead. However, Aarava would get past Kvyat before the end of the first lap. Aarava, by team decision, surrendered the lead to his teammate Jenson Button as he pulled in for his stop on lap 6. Kimi Raikkonen and other cars coming in for their stops with Aarava. Lap 7 saw Marcus Ericsson and Carlos Sainz Jr, the two cars ahead of Aarava pit. Heading down the straight and into turn one of lap 8, Raikkonen attempted a move on Aarava, but as they exited turn one, it was unsuccessful. A few turns later, Raikkonen blew by Aarava and a move into the corner was blocked quite aggressively, causing Aarava to have to brake to avoid contact and losing lots of time. On lap 11, Aarava made a move on Raikkonen to finally reclaim the lead from the Finn. On the next lap, Aarava got loose, but managed to save it. He nearly collided with teammate Button, who took the lead. Aarava would come into the pits later that lap. On lap 13, the car ahead of Aarava, Valterri Bottas came in for his stop. Meanwhile, Sergio Perez, Kimi Raikkonen, and Jenson Button were finishing up their stops. Aarava took advantage making it by Perez and Raikkonen, but not his teammate Button. On lap 16, Aarava locked up heading into turn one, which allowed Raikkonen to get by for second. He then lost his back end which allowed Raikkonen to secure second. Raikkonen and Button came in on lap 20, with Aarava making the decision to stay out for another lap. This allowed the young Brit to retake the lead after losing it on lap 12. On lap 24, Roberto Merhi held up Raikkonen which allowed Aarava to catch up the next lap. Almost like Bahrain, heading into turn one, Aarava got loose which allowed Raikkonen through. However, heading into the last few corners, and with his teammate Button across first, and the Manor of Will Stevens approaching, it looked like he may of had a chance. But, once again he locked up, and would finish third. Or so it seemed. Raikkonen would receive a time penalty, which demoted him to third and Aarava secured the 1-2 for McLaren. Drivers Championship (Top 12) # Aarava (McLaren) - 36 Pts # Jenson Button (McLaren) - 31 Pts # Sebastian Vettel (Ferrari) - 29 Pts # Kimi Raikkonen (Ferrari) - 25 Pts # Nico Rosberg (Mercedes) - 21 Pts # Daniil Kvyat (Red Bull) - 20 Pts # Daniel Ricciardo (Red Bull) - 12 Pts # Lewis Hamilton (Mercedes) - 10 Pts # Sergio Perez (Force India) - 8 Pts # Valterri Bottas (Williams) - 6 Pts # Felipe Massa (Williams) - 3 Pts # Nico Hulkenberg (Force India) - 1 Pts Constructors Championship # McLaren - 67 Pts # Scuderia Ferrari - 54 Pts # Red Bull Racing - 32 Pts # Mercedes AMG - 31 Pts # Williams Martini Racing - 9 Pts # Sahara Force India - 9 Pts # Sauber F1 - 0 Pts # Lotus F1 - 0 Pts # Scuderia Toro Rosso - 0 Pts # Manor Marussia - 0 Pts